


Prefect's Bathroom

by MultiverseFantasy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Magic, Orgasm, Sex, Underwater Blow Jobs, Underwater Sex, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiverseFantasy/pseuds/MultiverseFantasy
Summary: As part of the Tri-Wizard tournament Harry needs to solve the clue of the golden egg, which leads him to the prefects bathroom. Hermione offers to help him solve it, joining him for a bath where one thing leads to another.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	Prefect's Bathroom

"I appreciate you helping me out with this. Though I'm not sure what we're meant to be doing."

"Me neither" Hermione admitted sitting nervously beside Harry. It just dawned on her the two of them were half naked sitting in the bathtub in the prefects bathroom. Cedric had given them the password a few hours ago after offering Harry a cryptic clue to solving the golden egg clue, the second stage of the tri-wizard tournament. She had offered to come along and help however she could, mostly to get a peek inside this exclusive area of Hogwarts. She admired the architecture a moment before joining Harry in the bath. Neither of them had a swimsuit so they had to strip down to their underwear, both sitting awkwardly side by side. There had been a few stolen glances between them but otherwise they didn't say anything.

"Maybe we should just open it?" Harry suggested eventually.

"Good idea" she agreed. Anything to break the silence. He turned the top and opened the egg only to be met with a ear-piercing screech. They both covered their ears quickly closing it up returning to silence. "Okay, maybe there's something in here that's meant to help us" Hermione said brainstorming.

"What?" Harry replied, his ears still ringing. She asked if he was okay and checked him over. Luckily he wasn't permanently deaf. "What if Cedric lied?" He asked.

"Why would he lie? If he wanted you to fail he wouldn't have said anything." Hermione scanned the bathroom looking for a clue, but she couldn't see anything that might be of help. She turned back to Harry and was struck by how shockingly handsome he looked in the soft blue light, his bare chest glistening from the water. She swallowed back a flutter in her stomach, her cheeks flushing red. This wasn't the first time she felt like this. Last time she caught him changing before a quidditch match and it had rendered her speechless for over three minutes.

Harry caught her staring, suddenly feeling rather self conscious considering how exposed they were in here. "Maybe we need to do something that only this room can offer" he suggested, clearing his throat nervously. "Any ideas why he suggested this room in particular?"

Hermione was grateful for something other than Harry's Abs to focus on. She turned away looking up, racking her brain on the history of Hogwarts. Anything she might've read or researched regarding the prefects bathroom. Harry sat back watching her think, his own gaze drifting over her slim fit figure in her underwear. He forced his eyes closed reminding him they were just friends, no matter how hot she looked. All week he'd been looking at her differently, wondering if she'd always been this attractive. Sometimes he caught her looking at him across the classroom and entertained the notion she might be looking at him the same. Which would be ridicules. They were just friends. But it didn't stop those raunchy thoughts from entering his head every time he looked at her.

After a few minutes Hermione sighed in frustration unable to come up with anything, turning back to him apologetically. "Maybe we're overthinking this" she said slumping back down beside him in defeat.

"Maybe it's for the best" he sighed. "I was never supposed to be in this thing anyway. Whoever put my name in the cup… if I can't solve this I can't compete."

"It would be less stressful" she agreed placing her head on his shoulder. "I almost had a heart attack when I saw that dragon chase after you."

"You and me both" he chuckled. He looked down at her leaning against him, finding her warmth rather nice. He reached over in the water and gently took her hand, which was perched on her knee. She accepted it glancing up at him. There was a moment as their eyes locked onto each other. A spark of mutual attraction neither of them could deny. Before either of them could stop themselves they leant in and shared a brief affectionate kiss.

It only lasted a second, long enough for both of them to realize what was happening and jump apart. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" Hermione stammered turning away embarrassed.

"Yeah, no, I'm sorry" he replied quickly, equally flushed and red. They retreated to opposite ends of the bathtub nervously looking across at one another, both feeling rather hot under the collar and guilty. No one said anything anything for a long moment. Neither of them knew what to say. After a few minutes Harry broke the awkward s silence. "You know, think I should should just go."

Hermione instinctively nodded before catching herself, replying "no, I should go. You should stay here and try and solve the clue" she told him. He looked at the egg and nodded agreeing with her. She made her way to the edge apologizing again before suddenly yelping in shock, ducking quickly down into the water.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" He asked worried, making his way over to her frantically. She reappeared out of the water gesturing him to stop, keeping her body underwater so he only saw her head and shoulders above the surface (plus the arm she was holding up to keep him away). Worried Harry went to rush to her side, only to catch a glimpse of her underwear floating a few feet away in the bathtub. Looking back he caught a glimpse of her naked body beneath the surface, her other arm attempting to cover herself. She must've realized he could see because her cheeks flushed bright red as she backed away. "Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded feeling very exposed and embarrassed. She couldn't get out of the bath now without him seeing her. He averted his gaze and diverted his course, swimming over to retrieve her underwear. She couldn't explain how it happened. She felt something just yank them off her, pulling her temporarily underwater in the process. When she realized what happened she immediately broke the surface. She had never gotten this undressed in front of anyone before.

Harry retrieved her clothes and was about to returning them to her, keeping his eyes above the surface, when he felt something yank his own boxers down. He froze in place looking down to find him as naked as Hermione was, quickly covering his groin in response. Too late. Hermione caught a glimpse of him through the ripples and flushed even redder. He didn't leave much to the imagination it seemed. She turned away out of respect only to be met with the appearance of his boxers behind her. She nervously picked them up and showed them to Harry.

"Well this is embarrassing" he muttered still holding her underwear.

She chuckled nervously staring back at him. "Trade?" She suggested. He nodded slowly walking towards her. She mirrored him step for step, covering her chest as if that was going to help hide her shame. The closer they got the easier it was for each to ogle each other. And unfortunately they were both guilty of stealing glances at the others good looks. Once they were within reach they stopped looking at each other. "I think we'll need both hands for this" she said embarrassed.

Harry analyzed the issue and agreed, reluctantly bringing up his other hand so he could take his boxers back while she took her underwear from his hand. The moment revealed all to the pair of gryffindors, offering a feast for the eyes as they gazed upon their bodies. The look lasted longer than it should've, ending with a guilty exchange of looks as their eyes found each other, that affectionate spark returning. "You were leaving" Harry said.

"I was" Hermione replied.

"You don't have to."

"I should."

"Yeah."

There was a long pause. Nobody moved. Not until they kissed.

"I should go."

"You don't have to."

"I don't want to."

"No. Me neither."

They kissed again, their underwear falling from their grasp as the two of them finally embraced each other.

Maybe it was something to do with the forbidden nature of their situation. Neither of them were meant to be in the prefects bathroom and there was no way to lock it from the inside. So anybody could walk in on them. Or maybe it was because of how close they were as friends. Maybe there was something in the bathroom affecting their minds. Whatever it was it finally pushed both of them into giving into their desire for one another, their mouths connecting nervously while their hands hovered around their naked bodies.

Despite how amazing their kiss was neither Harry nor Hermione were confident enough to give in fulling, hesitating as they stared at each other. Harry was the first to ask for permission to touch her, making Hermione giddy with excitement. "Yes" she breathed biting her bottom lip, watching his hands as he put them gently onto her hips. His touch was warm, warmer than the hot water they were standing in. She shivered as he felt her bare skin, marveling at hot soft she was. She tentatively put her hands on his bare chest, rubbing his body feeling his muscles. He was a fine specimen in fitness.

"You look beautiful" he said spontaneously, possibly to try and break the tension. Hermione blushed at the compliment. "Have you ever done this before?" He asked her nervously.

"This? As in…" she asked. He paused shrugging his shoulders. He looked hesitant. So was she. "No" she replied feeling very bashful. She looked up at him worryingly. "Is that a problem?"

"No" he said gently brushing a wet strand of hair behind her ear. "Neither have I" he admitted.

The confession made her feel a little better. She didn't have to live up to anything or anyone. More importantly neither of them had any expectations. There was no pressure. That's was he tried to convey without words. She kissed his cheek. He kissed her lips. They grew bolder sharing their tongues as they pressed their bodies together, sharing themselves on a deeper level. He felt her small breasts against his chest. She felt his growing manhood brush the inside of her thigh. Their kiss grew hotter and more passionate.

Hermione made the new logical move, taking Harry's hands, which had been waiting respectfully at her waist, and guiding them up to her tiny mounds introducing him to her boobs. He paused briefly to admiring them with his fingers, stroking the delicate nipples with his thumbs. She closed her eyes and moaned as they perked up, reacting strongly to his touch. He returned the favor, kissing her affectionately while he took her hand in his and guided her down into the water to meet his semi erect penis. She froze when she felt him with her fingers, nervously biting her finger before wrapping her hand around him. He grunted softly when she squeezed a little too tight but otherwise didn't say anything as she stroked him awkwardly. He grew harder in her hand, now standing erect poking at her midsection as she rubbed him. He lifted her chin and kissed her.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked nervously.

"Whatever you're comfortable with" he replied softly.

She looked down into the bathtub, wondering how far they were willing to take this. Her mind conjured images of all the porn videos her friends had slaying played for her in the girls common room, her most comprehensive source of Sex Ed. She decided to try and follow their lead, which always started in a similar fashion. She took a deep breath and ducked under the water, falling to her knees so his penis hovered in front of her face.

Harry watched her dive under, realizing what she had intended. He went to pull her back to reassure her she didn't need to but her mouth was already around his cock. He moaned as he felt her lips wrap around him, her tongue swirling around his tip. It was frantic and inexperienced but was also the first blowjob he had ever received. And for a first time Hermione wasn't bad. The shock overtook him and Harry feared he was going to cum too soon. But the next thing he saw was bubbles on the surface and her mouth vanish. He looked down only to find her breaking the surface gasping for breath. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" she gasped brushing the hair out of her face. She pointed off to the side of the bathtub trying to convey what she was after. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the bundle of clothes on the side, thinking she wanted to get out. But when they swam over she was in fact pointing to her wand. He passed it over asking what she had in mind. "There's this charm I read about, a new way of breathing underwater" she quickly explained. "I haven't tried it yet, but I thought…"

"Are you sure? You don't have to do this?" He said.

She smiled kissing him. She wanted to. So with a quick mutter of the speed, hoping she got it right, she dived back into the water. This time a bubble grew from her wand and formed around her mouth and nose, allowing her to breathe easier. She dropped back down to Harry's cock and, steeling her nerves, returned to sucking his dick. To her surprise it didn't taste and horrible as she imagined it would, bobbing her head on his modest length aided greatly through the air pocket. He felt his hand stroke her floating hair gently, encouraging her and supporting her as she worked him over. It was a stranger experience sucking her friends cock. An experience that got her very hot and bothered the longer she did it.

There was a sudden rush of adrenaline as Harry felt his balls clench. A first for him. He didn't know what to do but his body reacted for him, thrusting his hips against Hermione face pushing him deeper into her throat. She gagged as he stuffed her mouth, the movement catching her off guard causing her to drop her wand. The magic holding the bubble together disappeared forcing her to hold her breath again as she searched frantically for it. When she tried to dislodge herself from his cock his hand instinctively pressed against the back of her head, holding her in place. Maybe he didn't realize what he was doing. Trapped on his groin her hand reached across the floor desperately looking for her wand. She found it just as her lungs were starting to strain, bringing it up and pulling herself off Harry to scream the spell once again.

Except her words came out garbled through the water, leading to a mispronunciation. Instead of creating an air bubble her magic triggered a different spell, one inadvertently directed at Harry's erect cock as she was slammed back down it's length. Struggling for air Hermione was left stunned as his penis suddenly doubled in size in her mouth, stretching her wider stuffing her mouth full. Harry felt something changed, his body becoming more sensitive making his groat as her tight throat squeezed his cock. He couldn't take it any longer and he came, filling her throat with his cum as his balls clenched. She choked on his cum as he filled her throat, clawing at his legs begging him to let her up.

Finally he released her after feeling her hitting his thighs and hips. He pulled her up out of the water to see her coughing up water and cum gasping for air, frantically apologizing to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was… I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

She coughed and sputtered against Harry's chest, holding onto him for support as she regained her breath. He held her comfortingly trying to make up for what he did. She looked up at him and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I didn't mean to…"

He looked at her confused. "Why are you sorry? I messed up."

"No, I…" she quickly explained how she'd messed up the spell and made him change. Apparently she'd accidentally cast the spell used to enlarge objects on his junk, making him bigger than before. The added side effect seemed to included hypersensitivity, hence why he came so suddenly.

He looked down at himself feeling the difference. "Is it permanent?" He asked, wondering if that would be a good or bad thing.

She shook her head. "I don't think so. I think it wears off in an hour or two. I've never used it on anyone before. I'm sorry" she apologized again. He accepted it kissing her, telling her it was okay. But her guilt kept eating at her so she offered to align the scales, so to speak. Taking her wand she stepped back and pointed it at herself, muttering the same spell making her breast grow in size. Harry watched them expand, his eyes wide. He tried to talk her out of it but her guilt convinced her it was fair. Hopefully it would wear off.

He stepped toward her and carefully brought his hands up to her new bust. She inhaled sharply from the new sensitivity, which she would soon learn wasn't restricted to just her breasts. Their larger orbs fit snugly into Harry's palm as he molded them, asking Hermione how she felt. "Weird" she replied.

"Good weird?" He asked nervously. She nodded. They shared a glance and a kiss, a new spark igniting between them. Hotter than ever before. "What do you want me to do?" Harry asked her.

"Whatever you're comfortable with" she replied.

Harry thought for a moment, wanting to return the favor like she had done for him. He wanted her to feel good. He leant down onto her chest and slowly kissed her enlarged breasts, working his way to her perky nipples as they grew erect. Hermione moaned softly, her head throwing back to lift her chest up to greet him as he licked at her nubs with his tongue. The increased sensitivity from her spell made everything she felt amplify, her body buzzing with pleasure.

Harry remained focused on her breasts, content with how intoxicating they were as he sucked them gently, but Hermione wanted more. Taking the initiative she guided his hand down between her legs, shivering when his fingers touched her clit. He took the cue after sharing a cautionary glance at her face, carefully rubbing his fingers through her folds watching her mewl in response. He had never fingered a girl before but Hermione didn't complain. In fact she took his face and kissed him hard as he slowly pushed his middle finger into her pussy. She felt really tight around his fingertip, unsure whether that was good or bad as he wiggled in further. She moaned into the kiss rocking her hips closer, inviting him in ash her walls sucked his hand in. They worked at it for a few minutes in heated passion, eventually managing to slid a second finger inside her core until she climaxed into the water.

They broke apart gasping for air. Hermione had a thin layer of moisture across her brow that could either be bath water or sweat. Her cheeks were flushed red, panting heavily trying to regain her breath. "I'm ready" she said.

Harry paused making sure he understood what she was saying. "Are you sure?" He asked.

She answered with another kiss, lifting her legs up and encircling his waist so she was hovering above his erection. He took hold of her thighs lifting her up, hesitantly positioning her above him nervously. "I want to. With you."

"Are you really sure?"

"Harry" she said impatiently. "I want this to be my first time. I want you to be my first. Now shut up and take my virginity already." She blushed suddenly, adding a quiet "please?"

Harry reluctantly nodded, terrified he might hurt her with this newly enlarge penis of his. Making sure he had a firm grip of her she gently lowered down until his head was pressing against her entrance. He felt her fingers tighten in his hair, clutching him for dear life. He waited for her to nod before attempting to slid her onto his dick. She winced as her pussy stretched to accommodate the thick member pushing into her entrance. After a short while the tip sank into her folds and she let out a raspy gasp. He froze waiting for her to adjust, fearing he was too big for her to handle. After a minute of panting she nodded again, pushing herself deeper down his shaft. Progress was slow, her walls stretching around him becoming a tight fit, her face contorting in both pleasure and discomfort. When he got about a third of his length inside her he felt her hymen break. Hermione let out a painful cry clinging to his shoulders. He waited, holding her tightly, doing his best not to move. She buried her head in his shoulder quietly sobbing, taking shallow breaths until the shock and discomfort passed. She lifted her head and wiped her eyes, looking back at a worried and concerned Harry. "I'm okay" she squeaked.

"We can stop" he told her.

She shook her head. She'd come this far. She had to see it through. Giving it a few more minutes, making out with each other to pass the time, Hermione waited for her body to adjust to his size before signaling for him to continue. At her word he lifted her up his shaft to his tip before sliding her back down where she released a more enjoyable moan.

They got past the initial hurdles and now they were able to make love more effortlessly. His dick slowly thrust into her rhythmically, her pussy milking him with each thrust. He could only get half his length in at most. He didn't want to risk forcing any further in case it caused more pain for her. She was happy with what she had, bouncing on his cock feeling it fill her over and over. Now that the hard part was over she felt completely ecstatic, her sensitive body alight with please and warmth. She didn't want this feeling to end.

But end it had to. The two of them felt their climax closing in, wrapping their arms around each other grinding their hips together. They wanted to share the experience and cum together. It didn't take long, their screams fusing together into a single symphony as they reached orgasm, their cum mixing together both within Hermione's newly found womanhood and in the bath water they stood in. Her body collapsed against Harry's chest with a sigh basking in the afterglow, her head on his shoulder as they hugged affectionately. "That was amazing" she whispered.

"Yeah, it was" he replied stroking her hair. Now that it was over his cock shrank back to normal size, as did Hermione's bust. It seemed her guess about the length it'd take to wear off was wrong. Either that or they burnt out the magic through sex. Once his cock fell out of her pulsing entrance he carried her back to the edge of the bathtub, stumbling back on unsteady legs with exhaustion. In the process they knocked the golden egg into the water. "Damnit" he groaned as the egg sprung open.

"I'm sorry" Hermione stammered, following Harry as he took a breath and dived under the water after it. When they ducked under the surface they both heard the song the egg sand within the water, the answer to the clue they'd been looking for. When it was finished they brought it back up and stared at each other. "Of course. How could I have been so stupid!"

"We did it" Harry proclaimed, embracing her again giving her a big kiss. They fell back at the side sitting down releasing a long sigh of relief. "What now?" He asked.

"Now we work out what your next challenge will be" she replied.

He glanced across to her. "What about us?" He asked nervously.

She hesitated, thinking about how complicated it would get now. She took his hand in hers and quietly said "can we just sit here for a while. Enjoy whatever just happened while we can?"

"Sure" he smiled, sitting back and leaning against her as her head fell against his shoulder. "We can do that.

Floating above them in the stone archways the ghostly figure of Moaning Myrtle giggled, still playing with herself as she watched the two of them drift off in the bathtub. She was glad she decided to intervene, undressing the two of them spontaneously, otherwise they may never have ended up fucking. She was glad she got to watch, swooning through the air riding her own little moment of bliss as she shuddered in orgasm.


End file.
